1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fireproof door, and more particularly, to a fireproof door having a grade A fireproof performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a fireproof door means a door having an ability to endure a fire. The fireproof door serves to gain time for persons to escape from a fire, prevent the spread of a fire, delay a fire propagation, and endure fire over a certain time. The fireproof doors are classified into grade according to the performance of fire resistance.
Here, the grade A fireproof performance of the fireproof door means that the performance of fire resistance can be ensured for 1 hour or more as a result of the tests according to the Korean Industrial Standards regulated in the Industrial Standardization Act.
Conventional fireproof doors with glass applied thereto, which have a fire-resistance for 1 hour or more, are mainly formed of steel, thereby being generally used as only a front door.
Such door can resist effectively the spread of fire if it is applied to a room door, but this door is not easily constructed as a room door due to the heterogeneity between the wooden indoor design and the steel door. In addition, due to cold sensation of steel itself, the conventional fireproof door is not harmonized with the interior design, thereby defiling a beauty of the interior design.
Due to such drawbacks, wooden fireproof doors with glass applied thereto are often commercialized in Europe. However, a fire-resistant glass without thermal deformation is employed in wooden fireproof doors to ensure fire resistance for 1 hour or more. In other cases, most fireproof doors just ensure fire resistance for less than 1 hour.
However, such a fire-resistant glass is expensive, which increases a burden on production costs, and there is also a limit in supply and demand. Thus, there is a practical problem in commercialization.